1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a device for sifting powdered materials such as flour. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a device that has a pull cord to assist in the sifting.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A sifter is a common kitchen implement used for removing lumps or agglomerations in common powdered baking items, such as flour or sugar. Currently available sifting devices are difficult to use, as they are often simply rings that hold a mesh screen. The user loads the powder over one side of the screen, and then must force the powder through the screen, with agitation or shaking. This can be manually labor intensive, and also messy. The present disclosure addresses these concerns.